The present invention relates to a fluid antioxidant, and more particularly to a fluid antioxidant to be applied to the surface of a molten metal contained in a bath.
With a bath containing molten lead or tin, it is known that a large quantity of the molten metal is oxidized on its surface because of its contact with the air.
There have been two methods of preventing such oxidation. In one of them, organic substances such as oils and fats having a high flashing point are used to form a thick film at the interface between the molten metal and the air so as to isolate the former from the latter. In the other method, inorganic substances such as lime or graphite are used for the same purpose, usually in the form of pulverulent bodies and sometimes in the form of plates.
None of these organic or inorganic substances, however, have been free from drawbacks. Organic substances are not fit for repeated use because they are subject to fuming, carbonization, and/or change in properties when heated. Inorganic substances are apt to spray into the air and thereby pollute the surroundings and do harm to the workers. In addition, conventional inorganic antioxidants are apt to be coated with the molten metal and turn into a metallic mass.